Un descenso al Maelström
Un descenso al Maelström ("A Descent into the Maelström", en inglés) es un cuento corto del estadounidense Edgar Allan Poe escrito en 1841. Se ha agrupado este relato, bien con los cuentos de raciocinio o con los de temática marinera de este autor. Argumento Está inspirado por el fenómeno del Maelström, un remolino que se produce en las costas de Noruega, formado por la conjunción de las fuertes corrientes que atraviesan el estrecho de Moskenstraumen y la gran amplitud de las mareas. El relato en sí se trata de una historia dentro de otra historia, contada desde lo alto de un abismo. Está narrada por un anciano que afirma no serlo, pese a su apariencia: "No hizo falta más que un día para transformar mis cabellos negros en canas, debilitar mis miembros y destrozar mis nervios." El narrador cuenta que un día se hizo a la mar con dos de sus hermanos, cuando se desató un terrible huracán, que atrapó el barco en su vórtice. Los dos hermanos murieron, mientras que el narrador caía al centro del remolino y se quedaba maravillado ante lo que veía. Se arrojó al agua, sujetándose a un barril. Al cabo de un tiempo impreciso, fue izado a la borda de un barco de conocidos suyos que no le reconocieron. Temas principales * El raciocinio, por la manera en que está contado el cuento (como en El misterio de Marie Rogêt y La carta robada. * El relato marinero (como en La narración de Arthur Gordon Pym, Manuscrito encontrado en una botella y La caja oblonga). * Relato dentro de otro relato (como en El retrato oval). Fuentes La historia menciona a un tal Jonas Danilssønn Ramus, noruego que escribió acerca del fenómeno asociado al maelström: el Saltstraumen. La cita que abre el relato pertenece al pensador Joseph Glanvill, cuya obra Poe valoraba mucho. Julio Cortázar cita cuatro fuentes de este trabajo. La más importante provendría de un cuento publicado en un periódico francés ilustrado Le Magasin Universel en 1836, que lo tomó de otro aparecido en el Fraser's Magazine de 1834. Poe aprovecharía su tema -la caída en el remolino y la expulsión posterior- para elaborar su teoría explicativa. También menciona la fuente de la Enciclopedia Británica.Poe, Edgar Allan: Cuentos 1 y Cuentos 2. Intr. Julio Cortázar. Alianza Editorial. Madrid, 1975-1977. ISBN 84-206-1989-2 Tomo 2, p. 495) Publicación La historia apareció en abril de 1841 en el Graham's Magazine. Poe tuvo que correr para terminarla, y más tarde reconoció que el final era imperfecto.Meyers, Jeffrey. Edgar Allan Poe: His Life and Legacy. New York: Cooper Square Press, 1992. p. 125. ISBN 0815410387 Como en otras aventuras marineras (La narración de Arthur Gordon Pym y El diario de Julius Rodman, en su momento se pensó que este relato era verídico y uno de sus pasajes fue impreso en la Encyclopædia Britannica. Irónicamente, dicho pasaje está tomado de una edición anterior de la misma enciclopedia.Meyers, Jeffrey. Edgar Allan Poe: His Life and Legacy. New York: Cooper Square Press, 1992. p. 125. ISBN 0815410387 Adaptación En 1986, el compositor Philip Glass escribió una pieza inspirada en este relato por encargo del Australian Dance Theatre. Referencias en la literatura En 1970, el escritor checo Ludvík Vaculík hizo muchas referencias a este relato, así como a El gato negro, en su novela The Guinea Pigs. Referencias External links * Information about Philip Glass's musical interpretation. Categoría:Cuentos de terror Categoría:Cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe cs:Pád do Maelströmu da:I Malströmmen en:A Descent into the Maelström